Talk:Blue zone
There are alot of photos of a Blue Zone in Command and Conquer Source Gallerys. Can someone upload a Blue Zone photo please? I mess up trying. Blue Zone Locations How about a map to illustrate, I don't think one exists but I can make one using the initial GDI briefing cinematic and the google map Tiberium Earth for reference. How would I go about doing this? (124.182.12.179 14:00, 16 March 2008 (UTC)) Obviously no one checks this page so I went ahead and made the map. I'll be putting it in shortly, if you have a problem with it please let me know and post here. Someone could also put it on the GDI page if they liked. (P bro 12:38, 19 March 2008 (UTC)) :We waited for you to post it :) Shaur M. S. Grizlin 12:40, 19 March 2008 (UTC) The map says that the North-Eastern Seaboard of the USA (Washington DC in particular) is Blue Zone 11, yet the game cinimatics (taking place in Washington DC, which is on the Northeastern Seaboard of the US) says that Washington DC is Blue Zone B-2. Which is the canonical designation for that area? Luke Danger 02:17, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :I'm in favour of using what appears in the game. Probably need to go and have all the zone maps redone to reflect the opening C&C3 GDI video; apparently those maps don't match up but at least we can give a definite source. - Meco (talk, ) 18:10, November 15, 2009 (UTC) california inconsistency In CnC 3, there is a scene of what I rightfully believe to be the Golden Gate bridge being consumed by tiberium growth, YET California is a blue zone! :Actually that is San Francisco, and you are right it is a red zone, how ever It is contained with in the San Francisco city limits and I am guessing Its outlying counties which were quarantined off from the rest of B-11 to Keep it from spreading even further. I would surmise that the same thing happened to San Francisco as it did to the state of Goarga on the East cost as described in the book, Tiberium snuck in and infested the place with out any one knowing till it was to late and there for had to abandon the city. - I don't think the color zone for Tiberium are perfectly Geo Politcal by definition. I mean almost every blue zone does indeed have Tiberium in it and therfore, would they be a Yellow Zone? I think in the case like San Fran, it would be a Red Zone by definition but because it is so small ( guessing just in the city ) that there would be no point of putting a red dot and naming it or maybe the zone names are based on average so lets say we map a territory x by x miles and if the average is less than 20%, it's a blue zone otherwise I have no idea why all of CA would be blue when clearly San Fran is destroyed. B-19 zone The B-19 zone (Southeast Kenya, Northeast Tanzania) is not on the map. Can somebody please add it?